Free at Last
by danilynn61285
Summary: She has finally broke free from the chains on her soul.
1. To my lovely readers

To my lovely readers:

I am amazed that people are reading this story! I just went and read over what I have posted so far and I need to edit it again because of some inconsistences in plot and then I will be posting new chapters. I am going to start writing them out on paper first because I seem to write better that way. I really hope I don't lose readers for being a pain in the ass! It will be worth it though and they are just small changes. The reason why I have been so busy is I am a single mom and a full time college student. I just finished my first term at Kaplan University and since all my friends and family are sick of hearing it I got an A, A- and a B+! 3.67GPA! I did so bad in high school I went for 5 years so I am pretty proud of myself. Anyway, enough bragging, I will work as fast as I can on the story. Thank you for being patient and sticking with me!

Danielle


	2. Chapter One

I don't own anything but the oc's and the plot so don't sue me.

Chapter One

Gemma was driving home from Lodi after picking up parts for the shop when she spotted a Jeep pulled over on the side of the road. She pulled up behind it and tucked her gun into the back of her jeans, after what happened to her a couple years ago she wasn't going to take any chances. She walked up to the driver's side and saw a woman passed out in the seat with bruises on her face. She knocked on the window to see if she would wake up. The woman opened her eyes and looked over at Gemma and then rolled her window down.

"Hey my name is Gemma, what's the problem?"

"Couldn't drive anymore, my head hurts," The girl answered.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Gemma wasn't usually this nice to new people but it seemed like this girl had been through a lot.

"Aria,"

"Well Aria, where are you heading?"

"Charming, to some garage called Teller-Morrow, I need to find someone,"

"Well, my husband and son happen to own the place and I am headed there now so why don't I give you a lift and we can send someone to drive your Jeep into town?"

Aria looked skeptical at first but then went to open her door. When she stepped out Gemma's eyes went wide, Aria was at least 8 months pregnant.

"So that is why you are looking for someone at T-M?" Gemma asked pointing to Aria's stomach, giving her a dirty look.

"Oh no! This has nothing to do with that don't worry!" She replied with a laugh. Aria grabbed her purse and out of the Jeep and locked it up before going to Gemma's car. On the way to T-M Gemma decided to make small talk.

"So how far along are you?"

"6 months," She said smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Are you sure?" Gemma asked, not believing her because of her size.

"Yeah I know I am huge! My doc thought maybe I was having twins but the sonogram showed one baby and one heartbeat," she replied with a laugh.

"That is going to be one big baby! Do you know what you are having?"

"Nope, I tried to find out but peanut wouldn't show the goods," she chuckled as they were pulling into the lot, "I will either find out at my next sonogram or have to be surprised I guess,"

"Well let's go find one of the guys,"

Gemma walked over to a Malibu that had feet sticking out from under it and knocked on the fender scaring the shit out of the man underneath. The man started searing after a thunk was heard. The person started to roll out from underneath still cussing but then stopped as soon as Gemma's heels came into view.

"Sorry Gem! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry about that Tig, Aria here needs someone to go out to Route 9 and get her Jeep and drive it back here," When Gemma said Aria Tig slid out from under the car faster and stood up with a look of surprise on his face when he saw Aria standing next to Gemma.

"Aria! What the hell are you doing here? What the hell is under your shirt and what the FUCK happened to your face?"

"Uncle Alex! Wow, you were easier to find than I thought you would be!" She said wrapping her arms around him.

"It is great to see you doll but I need an explanation," Tig said hugging her back.

"I will but it might be best if I explain to everyone so there is no surprises later,"

"Alright I will go get the guys," Tig left to go get everyone while Gemma led Aria into the clubhouse.

"So that's who you were looking for? I didn't even know Tig had a sister let alone a niece," Gemma said shaking her head.

"He didn't want us to be involved in the club because of its enemies. Do you have any Tylenol? My face is killing me," Aria said with a groan.

"Sure sweetheart," Gemma went into the kitchen and came back with a couple pills and a bottle of water, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, but I would like to get checked out by a doc in the next day or so just to make sure all the excitement hasn't pissed peanut off," she replied while rubbing her belly.

"I will call my daughter in law and see if she can set something up,"

"That would be great, thanks!" Aria replied with a smile just as Tig was walking over to them.

"Okay doll, the guys are waiting in church,"

"Alright let's go then," Aria followed Tig into a room that had a large redwood table with a carving of a reaper in the middle of it. She took a seat and Tig started introducing her to the guys.

"This is my niece, Aria, Aria these are my brothers. Jax is the President and also Gemma's son, Opie is VP, Chibs is Seargent at Arms, Bobby is Secretary, Juice is in charge of intel, and then we have Half-Sack, Clay, Jax's stepdad and former prez and Piney who is Opie's dad," he told her while pointing out everyone seated around the table.

"Hey guys, sorry to cause trouble," Aria said blushing.

"Hey darlin, there's no trouble, Tig's family is our family. We take care of family so how about you tell us what is going on,"

"Alright, well about 2 years ago I met this lawyer, Dominic at my bakery. He came in to pick up a birthday cake for his little brother. We hit it off and started seeing each other. About 5 months ago I found out I was pregnant and when I told him he demanded I get an abortion. When I refused he told me that he couldn't be associated with me anymore because his wife would find out. Yeah, a year and a half together and he was married the whole time, with 3 kids. I went 2 months without hearing from him. 3 months ago he showed up at my house and informed me that he would be taking my baby when it was born. Turns out he was having some money trouble and made a connection with another lawyer that was making a lot of money doing illegal adoptions. I told him there was no fucking way I was giving up my baby. He threatened to kill me as soon as it was born and take it anyway and then left. Couple days later his friend Cole started checking up on me once or twice a day to make sure I wasn't trying to leave town and I was going to my checkups since healthy babies bring in more cash. The 2 girls that worked for me at the bakery had been trying to talk me into selling the bakery because they knew that it wasn't my dream to run the place after my ma died anyway so I finally gave in and very quietly sold it to them. Cole had been ordered to check my laptop at home to make sure I wasn't making plans to leave but he forgot about the computer at the bakery so while I was at work I looked for houses to buy in Charming and finally closed on one a week ago. I was in the middle of packing up important and sentimental things when Cole and surprisingly Dominic showed up and caught me. The yelled at me and threatened me a lot but then when I stood up to them Cole punched me in the face and knocked me to the ground. While I was down I grabbed the gun that was taped underneath the coffee table like uncle Alex told me to do and shot both of them. He always told me if it was a choice between me dying and someone else always choose the other person and I knew that they would end up killing me as soon as the baby was born anyway because Dominic hired a midwife and was gonna force me to have a home birth. I called the number that Uncle Alex gave me in case I ever had an emergency and as soon as the guy showed up, Grumpy I think his name was, I explained what was going on and grabbed clothes and essentials and came here. By the way, Grumpy said he would call you as soon as the situation was handled,"

"I think you mean Happy," Tig told her laughing, "I sounds like you should have called me a long time ago but you handled the situation pretty well,"

"Well, that name doesn't fit him at all, so I am gonna stick with Grumpy. I didn't call you because I didn't want anyone to know I was associated with the Sons, we have always been careful about that remember? That is why you never wore your cut or rode your bike when you would visit,"

"Well that is ruined now since happy probably rocked up to your place on his Harley with his cut,"

"Nope, he wore a hoodie and drove a truck because I warned him it was dirty work. I don't care what you say anymore Uncle Alex, I am not staying away anymore. I think I have proven that I can handle myself,"

"Yeah, I suppose you are right, it's just that besides Fawn and Dawn who I never see, you are the only family I have left,"

"I know but, you also taught me how to take care of myself," They ended church and went back out to the bar where Gemma was sitting next to a brunette woman. Gemma looked up when they walked out and motioned for Aria to come over.

"Aria this is Tara, Jax's wife,"

"Nice to meet you," Aria said shaking her hand.

"You too, Gemma tells me you have some concerns and want to be checked out, are you having any pain or lack of movement from the baby?" Tara asked.

"No pain and peanut is moving just fine, I am just being cautious and maybe the baby will cooperate this time and I can find out if peanut is a he or a she," she said smiling.

"Well, why don't you come in tomorrow and we will check things out," Tara smiled back.

"Sounds great, thanks!" They sat around chatting for about an hour until the guys came back into the clubhouse. Opie walked over to her and handed her the keys to her Jeep.

"Thanks Opie," Aria said with a grin.

"No problem, ya know that thing isn't too bad for a cage,"

"Yeah I know, I got it after I found out I was knocked up, my ruck wouldn't have worked with a baby," She replied as Tig walked up after getting off the phone with Happy and asked the guys and Aria to meet him in church in 20 minutes when Happy got there. Aria sat around and had some more small talk with the women before going to meet with the guys again. When she got to the room she saw Happy sitting there. The rest of the guys got settled and Jax asked happy to give them a rundown of the situation.

"When I got there the last thing I expected was a calm and relaxed chick with an ice pack on her face, drinking hot chocolate and flipping through channels on the tv. Right when I walked into the living room the first thing I saw was 2 guys on the floor with a bullet right between the eyes. With her being Tig's niece I shouldn't have been surprised. She told me the deal and then left for here. I loaded them up and got rid of the evidence in the house and hid their car in the shed. I drove about 30 minutes east, dug a hole, lit them up and them buried them. There is no chance of them being identified, I took care of teeth and prints," The guys were amazed that Aria had that good of a shot and stayed so calm. Aria noticed that Opie kept watching her and couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of him either. Tig talking got her attention.

"So, we will all go in a couple of days to get your house packed up and to get rid of their car,"

"Sounds good but no cuts or bikes, I don't want you guys noticed," she replied.

"Now, I have a more important question," Tig said with a serious look on his face, "Did you bring your guitar?" he smiled.

"Of course Uncle Alex, I never leave home without it," Aria grinned.

"Will you play for us? I haven't heard you sing in so long," Tig asked.

"Sure, Juice will you go get my guitar out of the Jeep?" she asked.

"No problem," Juice replied with a smile. Everyone went back out to the bar and a few minutes later Juice came back in and handed Aria her guitar. She got settled on the couch since it was more comfortable for her and everyone else, including Gemma and Tara, gathered around her on bar stools.

"Alright, this is called Johnny and June," As soon as she started singing everyone was entranced.

_Ohh there's something 'bout a man in black  
>Makes me wanna buy a cadillac<br>Throw the top back and roll down to Jackson Town_

_I wanna be there on the stage with you,  
>You and I can be the next rage two<br>Hear the crowd roar, make them want more  
>and kick the footlights out<em>

_I wanna a love like Johnny and June  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
>till the end of time<br>I wanna love, love you that much  
>cash it all in, give it all up<br>and when your gone, I wanna go too  
>Like Johnny and June<em>

_I wanna hold you baby right or wrong  
>build a world around a country song<br>Pray a sweet Prayer, follow you there  
>Down in history<em>

_I wanna a love like Johnny and June  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
>till the end of time<br>I wanna love, love you that much  
>cash it all in, give it all up<br>and when your gone, I wanna go too  
>Like Johnny and June<br>Like Johnny and June_

_More than life itself, no one else  
>This endless promise<br>They dont make love like that anymore  
>is that too much to be askin for<em>

_I wanna a love like Johnny and June  
>Rings of fire burnin' with you<br>I wanna walk the line, walk the line  
>till the end of time<br>I wanna love, love you that much  
>cash it all in, give it all up<br>and when your gone, I wanna go too  
>Like Johnny and June<br>Like Johnny and June_

_They'll be no tears to cry  
>Only memories of our lives<br>They'll remember, remember  
>a love like that<em>

She finished the song and everyone clapped and asked her to do one more.

"Alright but then I need some sleep. This one is called A Little Bit Stronger,"

_Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
>But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.<br>I got a little bit stronger._

_Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
>So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,<br>I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around.  
>And ohhh<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<em>

_Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by,  
>And you realize you haven't cried.<br>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.  
>I'm busy getting stronger.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around.  
>And ohhh<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger._

_Getting along without you baby,  
>I'm better off without you baby,<br>How does it feel with out me baby?  
>I'm getting stronger without you baby.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,  
>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<br>Letting you drag my heart around.  
>And ohhh<br>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.  
>I know my heart will never be the same,<br>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,  
>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger._

_I'm just a little bit stronger.  
>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.<br>I get a little bit stronger._

When she finished she put her guitar away and told everyone goodnight and then Tig led her to an empty room. He kissed her forehead, told her goodnight and left. She only took the time to change into pajamas and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? It will probably be at least 2 weeks before you get another chapter if you want them to continue being this long. Aria looks like Jessica Alba because I wish I did! Dominic looked like Jake Gyllanhal and Cole looked like Johnny Knoxville. Thank you guys so much for your patience and support! I love reviews!


End file.
